


Little spoon

by cian1675



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, howon is sleepy, waiter!woohyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: “Wait, could I have a little spoon please?” Rubbing his eyes again, Howon tries to blink his drowsiness away while he watches the waiter set down Jinae’s cake.“Sure,” the waiter answers once all the orders are arranged neatly on the table, bowing his head a little as he walks away. Howon expects him to leave to get the spoon, but instead he feels arms lightly embracing him from behind.





	Little spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this tweet](https://twitter.com/mrjohndarby/status/813933490400063489?lang=en).

Howon’s only half paying attention to Jinae, rubbing his eyes because he’s getting sleepy and the coffee he ordered ten minutes ago hasn’t arrived. Covering his mouth as he yawns, he considers getting up to the counter to ask for his order when a waiter arrives.

“Your coffee.”

 _Final-fucking-ly._ Howon picks up the cup – delicate porcelain with a gold rim – but it’s too hot to drink and he has to put it down.

“Wait, could I have a little spoon please?” Rubbing his eyes again, Howon tries to blink his drowsiness away while he watches the waiter set down Jinae’s cake.

“Sure,” the waiter answers once all the orders are arranged neatly on the table, bowing his head a little as he walks away. Howon expects him to leave to get the spoon, but instead he feels arms lightly embracing him from behind. He twists around in surprise, backing away when he realises how close the waiter is to him. The waiter easily loosens his arms from around Howon’s shoulders, standing upright with a wide smile.

Howon raises his eyebrows. Then he suddenly remembers what exactly he had said.

( _“Little spoon”_. Little _spoon. Instead of just spoon or teaspoon. Great._ )

“Lovely,” he mumbles drily.

A corner of the waiter’s lips twitches up. He looks _way_ too smug. Just like that, Howon’s suddenly more awake than he had been earlier, an urge to wipe that expression off the waiter’s face rising within for some reason. Throwing an arm over the back of his chair, Howon cocks a brow.

“You know, technically I said ‘could I _have_ a little spoon’ and not ‘could I _be_ a little spoon’.”

The waiter doesn’t miss a beat, grinning cheekily.

“Well, I could be the little spoon if you want.” Then, a short moment later, his eyes flicker, and he abruptly bows. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that when the two of you are here on a date.”

Muffled giggles remind Howon that Jinae’s still across the table, and he’s pinching his nose because he can already guess what she’ll say –

“I’m not his girlfriend, I’m his sister-in-law. Do feel free to be his little spoon if that’s your thing.”  

She winks at the waiter, then at Howon, and Howon ends up covering his face with a groan. He can already feel his ears getting warm, but then the waiter says –

“I would love that. I mean, I prefer being the big spoon but it’s nice to be held sometimes –”

And Howon’s sure his blush is now visible enough to be seen from a mile away. He’s getting ready to just hide his face in his hands until the waiter leaves but apparently the waiter isn’t going off just yet because he hears a whisper by his ear.

“By the way, Mr. Big spoon, my name is Woohyun. You’re kind of cute, you know. I hope I’ll see you around more, hmm?”

When Howon finally looks up after enough time has passed (after he’s sure ~~Woohyun~~ the waiter has left), Jinae bursts into laughter and wouldn’t stop laughing.

“Oh god, your face is so red!”

Howon glares at her, though that only serves to make her laugh harder. As he tries to cool down his flaming cheeks with the back of his hands, Howon swears he’s never going to come by this café again.

 

 

(He breaks that promise two days later.)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble because everything I write seems to sound terrible at the moment ;~; Spending way too long editing this made me realise that I should take a break from writing for a while until I have my flow back, and anyway I'm going on a holiday as well, so there's that. That aside, I hope you had fun reading :) Let me know what you think~


End file.
